


Backstage Pass

by AngelFlower



Series: ❤ Requests ❤ [1]
Category: Skullgirls
Genre: 3rd person, F/M, Female Reader, Fucked Stupid, Light Dom/sub, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wrestling, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: A request for Zuushee here in Ao3, I deleted my works off here before, so this is a reupload, sorry!





	Backstage Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Published on here before by me.
> 
> Warning: Sexual Content.
> 
>  
> 
> Requested by: Zuushee on Ao3

(Y/n) was the biggest fan of Beowulf, she had 3 posters, all signed by him, she had to buy them off eBay for over a hundred dollars each, but she was quite content with what she was spending her money on.

Today was her birthday, and her wonderful family has bought her ticket to see Beowulf, they also got Her backstage ticket, today she was at one of his shows. she squealed as he came into the ring, his massive figure looked even bigger than he did on tv. The show to about 3 hours for all the wrestlers to finish.

When it had finally ended, she made her way to his backstage dressing room, she was internally jumping up and down, but she couldn't show how she felt on the outside, she needed to be cool and calm meeting him, that way, he didn't think she was some creep.

She walked to the door, two me much bigger than her stood there, obviously body guards. She walked up to them, and waved a bit, the to large men looked down at her, glaring, one on the right out stretched his hand, holding his palm up, his hand was massive, much bigger than hers.

She was feeling quite intimidated, she shakily grabbed her backstage pass, and paid it in his hand, the man brought it to his face, pulling his sunglasses down a bit, his hazel eyes scanned the pink paper pass, and then he handed it back to her, he moved aside, allowing her access to the door.

She nervously laid a shaky hand on the faux gold door nob, twisting it, she quickly slid in the room, accidentally slamming the door shut, resting her back against it, she let out a breath, closing her eyes.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" A voice coming from directly in front of her asked, she let out a loud scream, snapping her eyes wide open, she was pleasantly greeted by the face of her favorite man in this earth, Beowulf.

" Haha, uh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he laughed awkwardly, she sighed, laying a hand over her heart, relaxing a bit, her face filled with more blood then it was supposed too, or at least she thought.

She stood up straight, "hell-o , Beowulf, I'm (Y/n), I, uh, I have a backstage pass" she stammered, pulling the pass out and pointing to it, he pushed her hands down, "duh, I know that, the guys out front wouldn't a let you in if ya didn't".

He walked over to his couch, it appeared old, it was covered in stains, and looked dirty, she cringed as he patted the seat next to him, she walked over to the cushion, sitting her butt on it.

Beowulf shamelessly stared at her chest, his brown eyes glaring at the fabric covering them, her face rushed with even more blood as he laid a hand on her thigh, inching closer and closer to her pussy, she had unconsciously spread her legs for him.

"So, did you want me? Is that why you came here?" He chuckled, his hand finally coming in contact with her clothes pussy through her pants, her pussy had soaked the thin fabric already, she turned her head out of embarrassment.

He grabbed her chin roughly with his index and thumb, snapping her face to his, "aw, is the little girl embarrassed?" He laughed darkly at her embarrassment. Finger pressed into the fabric of her pants, pressing unbearably hard on her clit, she huff with arousal.

Her eyes becoming half lidded, he pointed her face down to look at his fingers, her pants got wetter and wetter, she really wished she wore panties today. Her face got unbearably hot, burning with arousal, he then reached into her pants, slipping a finger in her pussy with ease.

He leaned over her, pumping his finger in and out of her pussy, he then used his thumb to rub her clit, she began to moan loudly, and buck uncontrollably into his hand. Her breath became heavy, her mind fogged with the primal need to cum.

"Be good girl and cum, I want to see your face when you cum" his voice sultry, she arched her back at his words, cumming on his hand, his thumb pressed down on her clit and rubbed slowly as she came.

She huffed and puffed like the big bad wolf, her brows knitted together trying to learn how to think again. Beowulf pulled out his hand from her pants, and hooked themselves around the edges, roughly pulling them down, taking them completely off her, along with her shoes.

"Lift up your arms" she did as was told and lifted her arms above her head, he grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling up and off her, she literally could not think straight. He unzipped his pants, pulling his hard cock out, his big hands slid up her legs to her ass, as well as putting her legs on his shoulders.

"Alright, you might want to hold on for the ride" he laughed at his own joke, and promptly slammed into her pussy, causing her to let out a strangled moan, choking on her own spit, he didn't give her pussy time to adjust to his giant cock.

She starred down as he rammed her right pussy, his cock pumped in and out, her pussy clenching hard onto it, tears spilled over her lashes and onto her cheeks, she never thought her dreams would come true.

A large smile crossed her face as her pussy squeezed his cock, squirting on it, his face twisted in a crude expression, brows knitting together as he desperately tried not to cum, her mind was literally broke at this point, he didn't stop ramming into her right pussy.

Her tongue could no longer stay in her mouth, lolling out over he lips, the brunette above her pulled her roughly closer to him, forcing her head onto the couch cushion, her head turned to the side, drool pooling on the old, dingy fabric.

He let out a loud grunt as he came inside her, he panted and pulled out of her, sitting beside her, huffing and puffing, when he came down from his high, he tucked him self back into his pants, and cursed to himself for not wearing a condom.

He sighed and looked to her, realizing she had not came down from her high, "um, are you okay!?" He waved a hand in front of her face, his face soon changed to a very worried face.

"Wait, did I actually fuck you stupid, I thought that was only in the movies!?"


End file.
